<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Be Alone With You by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236101">To Be Alone With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:40:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan’s boyfriend breaks up with him. Tyler wants to help.</p>
<p>“Post a picture with me, make him think we’re hooking up or something”.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethan Nestor/Tyler Scheid, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Be Alone With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He basically called me a baby-gay and immature!” Ethan said and took another sip of his beer. “Over a fucking text, after three months!” He added without realizing how loud he was being.</p><p>Tyler, Ethan and Kathryn laughed in their mildly drunken state. “Dude, he sucks”. Tyler said. “But, you know, there are a lot of guys out there and now that we know that you’re gay we can introduce you to all our cute gay friends...” Kathryn said and got up to go to the kitchen to get herself another beer.</p><p>“Yeah, but it still sucks that he’s Mark’s manager and I’m gonna have to see him in meetings and stuff” Ethan said rubbing his eyes. He knew it was gonna be hard to deal with that, they had so many meetings scheduled, especially with the tour coming up.</p><p>It was unfortunate that Ethan’s first relationship after moving to LA ended like that, he thought they were getting along pretty well, especially after Ethan finally told his friends and family about his sexuality. It wasn’t like he was hiding it, but it was personal and weird to talk about and he never knew the right moment to do it. Of course, Dylan made sure to tell him over and over again that he was done with his own “coming out” already and if Ethan wasn’t there was no way they could be together. So he just got it over with and did it.</p><p>Ethan never replied to the break-up text. Dylan said many times that he wanted something serious and wanted Ethan to prove that he wanted that too, the coming out was supposed to be the proof. Either way, Ethan felt like he deserved more than a text, Tyler and Kathryn agreed.</p><p>“It’s gonna be awkward, but we’re gonna be there for you”. Kathryn said walking back into the living room holding three more beers.</p><p>“Ugh, I just wish I wasn’t this upset, you know? It kinda proves his point, he <em>was</em> my first boyfriend, I am a baby-gay”. He took the beer Kathryn was offering him. “He probably already moved on and I’m sitting here talking about him like an idiot”.</p><p>Tyler felt bad for Ethan, he thought he was so sweet and deserved a better first real dating experience. In his tipsy state the gears in his brain started turning, there had to be a way to make this better. “Let’s prove him wrong then”. He said smirking.</p><p>“How?” Ethan curiously asked leaving the couch and sitting next to his friends on the floor.</p><p>“Show him you moved on”. Tyler answered. “Give me your phone” He reached to grab Ethan’s phone from his pocket, but Ethan flinched.</p><p>“Wait, what’s the plan here?” Ethan asked laughing while Tyler still tried to get his phone.</p><p>“Post a picture with me, make him think we’re hooking up or something” Tyler said and Ethan and Kathryn immediately started laughing. “What’s so funny?” He asked sounding almost offended.</p><p>“Tyler, you’re straight”. Ethan said and started laughing even harder.</p><p>“So what? He doesn’t know that!” Tyler said and finally got a hold of Ethan’s phone. “Plus, we have chemistry, haven’t you seen there’s fanfiction of us on the internet?”</p><p>Ethan said starting to consider Tyler’s offer. Even if he didn’t get a reaction it was not a big deal, it was just a selfie. “Yeah, I guess you’re right” If it worked it would be nice to make Dylan rethink the “baby-gay” statement, maybe it wasn’t such a bad plan after all. “How are we doing this then?”</p><p>Tyler opened up Instagram and started going down Ethan’s homepage. He found three different couple selfies and showed them to Ethan and Kathryn. “Maybe something like this?” It was a classic couple picture, really close to each other and big smiles, easy.</p><p>“I like that one, it’s simple and cute” Kathryn said. Ethan agreed.</p><p>Tyler opened the camera app and Ethan got close to him. After a few awkward first ones they got pretty good at it. Tyler put his arm around Ethan’s shoulder, it made the selfies look convincing. They decided on one of the selfies and edited it and about 10 minutes later the picture was public.</p><p>The comments started flooding in and the trio had fun reading them for a while. Ethan was genuinely smiling and having fun for the first time that week, it felt good.</p><p>“You have to admit, we do look cute” Tyler said checking the photo on his own phone.</p><p>“We really do” Ethan agreed. “Hey, thank you guys for this, I genuinely needed it”</p><p>“No problem, dude. Anytime” Tyler said putting his hand on Ethan’s shoulder.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed this mess!<br/>English is not my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes.<br/>Let me know if I should continue this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>